


Kenma Duty

by Lxcekitty



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anxiety, Comfort, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Napping, Panic Attacks, Polyamory, good boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 02:11:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15764478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lxcekitty/pseuds/Lxcekitty
Summary: Kenma wakes up to a Panic attack and his boyfriends spend the whole day making sure he feels better.





	Kenma Duty

**Author's Note:**

> Its been SO long since I last updates and I'm sorry about that I've just been super busy. I found this in my drafts so I thought i would publish it even though I'm not entirely happy with it. But i totally loves these dorks so its all fine. Anyway Enjoy!!

Kenma was exhausted. After 25 minutes of trying to recover from a panic attack that he was greeted with as soon as he woke up. He found himself lying on the couch with his head in Kuroo’s lap, his fingers carding through his hair, melting into the touch, his body turned to jelly. His breathing had returned to its even pace, his mind was blank and he was exhausted; it had not been the greatest start to the morning.

“It’s been a while since you’ve had one that bad, Kitten,” Kuroo tells him.

Kenma doesn’t recall his panic attacks all he knows is that the room gets too hot but his body starts shaking like its cold, his mind races with thoughts of nothing at all yet it's overwhelming, his eyesight is distorted and his brain recognises nothing at all, he breathes so hard he thinks his rib cage will collapse on him or that his heart will stop, he is paralysed between wanting to run away and staying put, every muscle in his body aches, and he just wants it to stop, it progressively gets worse until he can’t function and he shuts down, only to find himself sometime later being comforted by the ones he loves, with no recollection of how he got there or what happened. That’s exactly what happened this morning, Akaashi and Bokuto had left early this morning; a little before 7 am making sure to press a kiss to his and Kuroo’s foreheads before they left. Everything was as it should be, he settled into the covers once again and woke up 2 hours later feeling the weight of the world pressing against his chest and the rest he can’t remember. 

“What time is it?” He asked Kuroo.

“Around 9:45, why?” He responded whilst continuing to play with Kenma’s hair.

“Don’t you have classes today?” He asked a little worriedly,

“Yeah, but that doesn’t matter, what matters is that you’re okay.”

A wave of guilt washed over Kenma as he realized that Kuroo had missed his 8:30 Lecture to comfort him instead, he hated himself for messing up not only his future by missing classes but his boyfriends’ too. He felt so selfish that whenever he had attacks like these they would give up the whole of their day to be with him and help him to feel better. 

“I’m sorry-” Kenma whispered.

“Don’t even start,” Kuroo said harshly, “it's not your fault, don’t think for a second that’s it is. I chose to miss it, it was only biology anyway, you’re way more important than plant and animal cells.”

Kenma was too exhausted to argue and so reached to hold one of Kuroo’s hands and shut his eyes. Though it was only early morning, Kenma was ready to sleep for what felt like 20 years. They stayed like that for a short while before Kuroo asked him if there was anything that he wanted to do today, which there wasn’t and so picked him up and carried him to their bedroom. They cuddled against each other surrounded by the warmth of their duvet, Kenma felt considerably more relaxed and sleepy than he did a few minutes ago and was struggling to keep his eyes open now.

“You can go to sleep kitten. I'll be here when you wake up.” Kuroo reassured, watching his boyfriend with fond eyes.

Kenma didn’t need to be told twice, he shut his eyes and fully relaxed against the warmth of Kuroo. Kuroo watched his smallest boyfriend with all the love in the world as he curled up around him, he hated watching Kenma suffer through these panic attacks and he knew how much Kenma resented them and it hurt to see him hurting. If Kuroo could He would switch places with Kenma in a heartbeat. Whilst Kenma slept pressing his small body against Kuroo’s impossibly big one, Kuroo had sent a text to Akaashi and Bokuto letting them know about Kenma.

**{MY BOYFRIENDS GROUP CHAT}:**

**Kuroo:**  
Good morning my angels! Kenma had another Panic attack this morning, so don’t wait for us at the Uni Entrance :(( 

**Akaashi:**  
Oh no! Our poor kitten. I’m Heading Back before noon, my afternoon class was Cancelled, I’ll take over Kenma Duty this afternoon. 

**Bokuto:**  
Damn, I hope he’s okay, our precious Kenma! I'm not home until 6:00. U want me to pick up anything from the store on the way back? Apple pie perhaps??

**Kuroo:**  
I’m sure Kenma will love you if you surprise him with that.

**Bokuto:**  
What are you talking about? He loves me all the time!

**Kuroo:**  
Sure thing Bo ;) Guess I’ll see you both later then.

Akaashi arrived home shortly after noon, he made sure to open the door quietly in case Kenma was asleep, he gently placed his bags down and took off his shoes before venturing into the apartment that the four of them call home. He walked into the bedroom to find Kuroo scrolling through his phone with Kemna closely pressed against his side, he looked relaxed; exhausted but relaxed. When Kuroo had noticed Akaashi entering the bedroom, he put down his phone and Akaashi walked to the bed and placed a kiss onto his forehead, Kuroo smiled sweetly at him.

“Welcome Home,” Kuroo said quietly, making sure not to wake up the sleeping body curled up next to him. 

“How is he?” Akaashi asked as he sat on the side of the bed, gently moving stray blond pieces of Kenma’s hair out of his face.

“It was a big one, bigger than usual.”

“He looks exhausted” Akaashi notes. Kuroo hummed in agreement.

“He’s been asleep nearly 3 hours, we should get him up? He won’t sleep tonight if we don’t.”

With an exchange of nods, Akaashi lent over Kuroo towards Kenma, his hand now slowly running through the blond’s hair, he placed a gentle kiss to his head, looking down at Kenma fondly. Kuroo was holding Kenma's hands rubbing small circles into his knuckles as he kissed them.

“Kenma, Kenma honey,” Akaashi called softly, “You need to wake up now.”

The small body shifted a bit, a small grumbling sound, it still showed no intention of rising from the world of sleep, Akaashi continued to kiss Kenma’s head and softly speak until the blond boy opened his eyes slightly, he looked to Akaashi confusedly his brain still needed to wake up. Akaashi smiled.

“Good morning sleepyhead,” 

Kenma groaned in response, he was not happy to have been woken. Kuroo quietly laughed at this, pressing a kiss to his sleep flushed cheek as he slowly dragged him into sitting up.

“How’re you feeling baby?” Akaashi asked.

Kuroo loved how Akaashi was around Kenma when he wasn’t feeling well, he shed all of his defensive cold layers and was left with this warm and comforting Akaashi instead. Kuroo decided that he loved all types of Akaashi, preferring none over any other.

“My head hurts and my body hurts” he huffed, sounding frustrated.

“I can imagine, baby.” Akaashi cooed, “why don’t you and Tetsu go and sit on the couch while I make you breakfast? Hmm?”

Kuroo smiled at this idea, he knew exactly what he was going to put on the TV if Knema agreed, he’d been saving this recording for a while now, and knew that this was a perfect time to watch it.

“ ‘m not hungry though,” Kenma responded rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

“You will be when you see whatever it is Akaashi makes,” Kuroo said, beginning to stand up off of the bed.

While it was true Kuroo was good at cooking and cooked most the meals they ate together, no one would ever make food that tasted as good as Akaashi, no one knew how he did it but without fail every meal he cooked turned out to be the best-tasting thing they’d ever tasted. This was enough prompting for Kenma to slowly make his way out of their enormous bed and grabbing one of Akaashi and Kuroo’s hands leading them to the couch where he sat picking a 3DS up from the coffee table.

The three of them tinkered around the apartment for the rest of the day, Kuroo eventually having to leave for another lecture that afternoon which left Akaashi and Kenma snuggled on the couch. Bokuto arrived home along with Kuroo later that evening with the Apple pie that he had promised to bring, the look on Kenma's face was worth everything, his eyes lit up and for the first time all day there was a genuine smile on his face. The rest of the evening was filled with the four of them on the couch eating the apple pie, the three of them saving most of it for Kenma, whilst watching various sitcom reruns that were on the tv. Kenma felt full, warm, loved and so thankful though he wasn't going to say anything he knew they knew he was thankful and that they knew how much they all meant to him. He went to sleep that evening with the most love in his heart surrounded by his three boyfriends who loved him unconditionally and who wouldn't hesitate to drop everything to come and comfort him on the days where everything felt awful and overwhelming. He loved them and knew that they loved him in return. 

“Thank you,” he murmured as he slipped in and out of sleep, the response he got was his three boyfriends each curling themselves closer around his smaller body making him feel safe, warm and protected.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed this even though it was short. Kudos and comments are appreciated!♡


End file.
